In the last several decades, the use of electronics has become common. In particular, advances in electronic technology have reduced the cost of increasingly complex and useful electronic devices. Cost reduction and consumer demand have proliferated the use of electronic devices such that they are practically ubiquitous in modern society. As the use of electronic devices has expanded, so has the demand for new and improved features of electronics. More specifically, electronic devices that perform new functions or that perform functions faster, more efficiently or with higher quality are often sought after.
Some electronic devices may connect with other electronic devices, such as input devices. For instance, some electronic devices use input devices to capture user data. Some examples of input devices include a keyboard, mouse, microphone, remote control device, button, joystick, trackball, touchpad, lightpen, etc. Improvement of how input devices connect with multiple electronic devices may be beneficial.